race_to_the_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Larden Aglarchanar
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Ladrengilchanar Orchaldor Aglarchanar - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • Larden • Chanar • The Fallen Star - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 68 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species Elf - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Laevis - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Traveling - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • Belegnaer Gurben Aglarchanar (Grandfather) • Aegloswen Ballingwen Aglarchanar (Erthor) (Grandmother) † • Calaeron Limlugon Aglarchanar (Father) • Sídthel Glinthel Aglarchanar (Uireben) (Mother) - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" |Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • The People of Laevis • Rosdir Kalazar Angharad • Sýlil Duvain Dimaethor • Cullaswen Hinnor Noruiniphen • Daedhrogon Haerelben Tirnel • Thíndir Laimben Lothuial - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation Warrior - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation • Future King of Laevis • Head of the Cadre - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner Delilah Persanost - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" |Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Special • Life - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons • Twin Battle Axes • Broadsword • Short Sword - }} |} Ladrengilchanar Orchaldor Aglarchanar Ladrengilchanar Aglarchanar, or Larden for short, is the first born son of the Laevis Royal Family. This makes him the rightful heir to the throne once his father gives up the throne. However he ran away from home to the neighboring kingdom Lyristis, the sworn enemies of Laevis. Which resulted in him being disowned from the royal family and having his claim to the throne revoked. Even though he is considered a traitor, many of the Laevin people believe that he had the right skills and mindset to rule them and help lead them out of this time of despair, and would support his claim to the throne if he returned. Biography Early Life Larden was born to Calaeron and Sídthel Aglarchanar on the longest day of summer. It was a long labor, but thanks to the healers and blessings of the gods, both Sídthel and Larden were fine. He was a very big baby which inspired Sídthel to give Larden his middle name, Orchaldor, meaning tall/superior. And as she looked out on the kingdom that night as the city celebrated the birth of their future king, this inspired his first name, meaning Valley of Stars. He was a very quiet baby, who was a bit timid and afraid of new people. However he was a real sweetheart and the pride of the family. Everybody couldn't wait to see what kind of king he would be. Childhood Larden was a quiet child. who had a surprising bold streak. He showed a great interest in reading and loved spending time in the great outdoors. His tutors and trainers were some of the most well read scholars and seasoned warriors in all of Laevis. However he learnt most of what he knows from books. He managed to get his hands on some of the rarer, even forbidden books in the library. Ones that contained many different fighting styles and training techniques as well as unknown knowledge about the noble families of Laevis. Although his trainers we're delighted to practice these techniques with the young king, there were a few nobles that weren't so happy that a ten year old knew some of their most well kept secrets. His early teens were spent mostly in the training yards, where he discovered his special affinity. His grandfather thought that he should lead a life in the military, but the idea was quickly dismissed as Larden needed to be a compassionate king as well as one that was battle wise. He spent a surprising amount of time in meetings and didn't really have any friends. As there weren't other children around the castle for him to play with. He was lonely but refused to show it. Even when his mother asked him how he was doing. So one night he snuck out to explore the streets of the city. He saw how low the place had sunk compared to tales of old. Larden knew that Laevis' situation was dire, but he didn't know it was this bad. And as he was wandering the tavern district, that was where he met Rosdir. He tried to mug him, and Larden being who he was punched him square in the nose, breaking it and knocking him flat on his ass. He instantly felt bad and took him to a nearby healer, which he paid for. The two quickly became close friends after that. And would often practice sparring together. Even though Larden always used to beat him, Rosdir insisted on training with him, as he was arguably the best swordsman in Laevis. The two stayed close all the way to their late teens, when Rosdir finally joined the army and Larden did as well, against his parents wishes. But they didn't force him to un-enlist so he stayed with the army and with Rosdir for many years. The two quickly rose up the ranks, due to their amazing ability with weapons and leadership. With Larden becoming a Corporal and Rosdir becoming second lieutenant. They spent a decade in these positions and did very well, improving the Laevis army by a great deal. And in turn, Laevis. Crime went down significantly, and people started to feel safer. It seemed like something good was finally happening to the city for once. But then Calaeron pulled both of them from the army for an important job. They were to form a Cadre to go on highly sensitive missions, most of them taking place in other countries. Larden was unsure about this at first, but he went along with it. The Cadre Larden formed the Cadre out of some of his closest friends. Rosdir was his right hand man, of course. The rest of the Cadre was made up of Sýlil Dimaethor, a highly skilled healer and thief who used to rob the nobles of Laevis blind until Larden convinced her to work for him. She's the planner and informant, she kind find out just about anything you want through violent means. Daedhrogon Tirnel, other wise known as the Wolf of the Wastes, he was a recluse who lived in the barren lands of the south until he was made to join the army, where he met Larden and Rosdir. He's a silent but deadly man, who's survival skills and knowledge of the outdoors are invaluable. Cullaswen Noruiniphen, who used to run the largest brothel in Leavis until it was completely ruined in a fire, she came to Larden for help and he caught the person who did it. However she still needed a job and became the diplomat and forgery master. She is also a great spy, being able to worm herself into just about any circle on the planet. And Thíndir Lothuial, a young man from the army who became a sort of apprentice of Rosdir's during their time in the army. His loyalty and easy going nature made him the people person of the group. He wasn't bad in a fight either. The Cadre carried out many missions, and all of which were successful. They were a group of some of the most skilled people on the continent. Even if they did nearly fail, they found a way to bring it back. Some of their missions included breaking up various crime rings and uprooting criminals who had fled to Laevis to hide. As well as sneaking into Thuban to steal weapon designs and looting supply trains along the noth the Thuban and Lyristis borders. This helped a great deal, as it meant food to feed people with and the weapon designs meant the didn't need to rely so much on Paraesthesia for weapons. However the supply trains the Cadre stole went to the castle larder most of the time. And even though this did take some of the strain off the people of Laevis, they still struggled to feed themselves. This unsettled Larden and he started to loot supply trains by himself and leave food parcels in peoples windows or on their door steps. He would also break up people getting mugged or fights on the streets. Rosdir knew what his friends was doing, but said nothing. As he came from the streets, he knew what good this was doing. However once Sýlil found out, she was less than happy. She confronted Larden about it and told him to stop. As it put the whole Cadre in danger of being disbanded. However the future king couldn't stand by can watch his people suffer. Changing Times As time went on, Larden gathered a small group of men from around Laevis to help raid supply trains and boats so that they could feed the people of the city. It worked for a time but then somebody couldn't keep their mouth shut and the king found out about it. The Cadre was shut down and Larden was put under house arrest. Even though they were disbanded, Larden still escaped the castle and found ways to met up with them. They kept him up to date on what was happening in the city and he informed them about what was happening in the castle. During these times when he was out of the castle he would resume his role of breaking up muggings and other street dealings. And it was in breaking up one of these he met Delilah. A group of men were trying to force themselves on her, but Larden quickly took care of them. But Delilah was in such a shook up state that he couldn't just leave her. So he bundled her up and took her back to the castle where he hid her as a maid in the kitchen. The two spent a lot of time together and she helped him on a lot of his missions. They became quite close over time and ended up falling for one another. However they had to keep it secret as they would surely be broken apart. And the kept it up for quite a while. They were careful and nobody knew. People had suspicions, but could never prove it. Until Larden's grandfather found out. Distraught Being a very traditional man, Belegnaer could not let his grandson be taken with a common woman. He quickly told Calaeron, who had Delilah killed in the night. When Larden found out, it completely broke him. He stopped sneaking out to give people food, stopped going to secret meetings with the Cadre, and spent most of his time in the library or war room. Reading or planing his father's wars. The Cadre tried to keep in touch with him by sending him messages and showing up in his room at random times. But he paid them not mind and one by one they stopped visiting. Except Cullaswen. She kept hanging around Larden long after the other members of the Cadre stopped visiting. Sometimes she would do all the talking and Larden wouldn't speak a word. However over time, he began to wriggle out of his shell a bit more. And started to go out again. He then went to his father and asked if he could be released from the castle. Who denied his request. When Lardern confronted him about it, his father explained that he wanted him in the castle so that he could rule without Larden interfering, and rule his own kingdom how he wanted too. He was then placed under heavy guard in his own room. This greatly displeased Larden who called the Cadre together to help break him out of the castle. Freedom It took a lot of effort. But the Cadre managed to break Larden out of the castle and ship him across the border to Lyristis. Where he confronted the leaders to offer then help. He offered them anything they wanted to know about Laevis in exchange for safe sanctuary for himself and the Cadre in their country. This was a very good deal and the Lyristis monarchy accepted his proposal. Over the past three years he has been giving Lyristis all the information they want. He does feel bad for doing this to his country, but if he can't build them up from where they are now, he would level the ground so that he could build something stronger than before. He has since discussed his plan to re-claim Laevis with Lyristis, and they have agreed to let him leave and fund his journey. They like him and want him to succeed, as it is likely that they will be allies in the future if he manages to pull this off. Appearance Larden has long wavy blonde hair that comes down to his jawline and a fair amount of stubble. He mostly wears his hair out or in a messy bun on top of his head. It's often quite dirty as he doesn't get many chances to wash it. His normal attire consists of riding pants with a shirt of some kind, paired with a large cloak. He has been mistaken for a homeless person before. However when he must be formal, he tends to lean more towards whites, browns, and gold colors. He is gigantic at 7 foot 6 inches tall, with a muscled build and broad shoulders. He has many scars from battles and wars. Most of them are small scars on his hands and forearms. But there are some very impressive ones. A scar map can be found here. X He also has a large tattoo that is made up of many different tribal patterns and different languages. It stretches across his left rib cage down to his hip area and up around to spread across his shoulders, sneaking around to the right side of the base of his neck. He has golden tanned skin, and bright silver eyes that shine like polished metal. Personality No one is more enthusiastic and capable of spotting a problem, drilling through the endless factors and details that encompass the issue and developing a unique and viable solution than Larden – just don't expect punctual progress reports. He isn't interested in practical, day-to-day activities and maintenance, but when he finds an environment where his creative genius and potential can be expressed, there is no limit to the time and energy Larden will expend in developing an insightful and unbiased solution. He loves patterns, and spotting discrepancies between statements could almost be described as a hobby, making it a bad idea to lie to him. This makes it ironic that Larden's word should always be taken with a grain of salt – it's not that they are dishonest, but he tends to share thoughts that are not fully developed, using others as a sounding board for ideas and theories in a debate against themselves rather than as actual conversation partners. The one thing that really holds him back is his restless and pervasive fear of failure. Larden is so prone to reassessing his own thoughts and theories, worrying that he's missed some critical piece of the puzzle, that he can stagnate, lost in an intangible world where his thoughts are never truly applied. Overcoming this self-doubt stands as the greatest challenge Larden likely to face, but his intellectual gifts – big and small – bestowed on the world when they do makes it worth the fight. Relationships - Magic Special Larden has greatly increased speed, strength, agility, and stamina to the point where it must be an affinity. He has been known to fight for days straight without food or water. The dude is a machine. He has never lost a single battle and is an asset in any fight. However he can wear himself out if he pushes it to far. Such as throwing all of his strength into one blow, weakening his energy. And he often needs to rest for a few days after fighting a long battle. Life He is a very skilled shapeshifter. Able to shift into many forms, such as: an eagle, horse, wolf, and a stag. He can also change physical aspects of himself to look different such as longer hair, darker skin, different eyes. However he can only make one big change per day or a few smaller changes per day. Or he may end up knocking himself out due to exhaustion as it is rather taxing for him. Trivia * Suffers from PTSD, due to fighting in so many wars and battles. * Takes medicinal tea everyday to help with his aches and pains. * He's a very good singer and has been asked to perform for many royal events. * However he declined, because he likes to keep his talent for special occasions.